


Potter Described Your Hair

by Dracos_tealsuit



Series: Describe it [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_tealsuit/pseuds/Dracos_tealsuit
Summary: PART Two. Read "can you describe it" first :)After Draco hears about Potter's description of his hair he goes off to find out if he's harboring a crush.





	Potter Described Your Hair

Blaise walked into the Slytherin common room and beelined for Draco who was sitting on the plush couch next to the fireplace. 

"I have good news," Blaise said, as he sat gracefully down next to the blonde, stretching out his long legs and crossing them at the ankles. 

Draco glanced at him with a sneer. "I find that hard to believe. We are only two months into the first term at this rotten school and we are trapped here until next June," he said. 

Blaise smirked at him. "I'm going to ask Ginny Weasley to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday." 

Draco made a face as though he'd just eaten an ear wax Bertie Bott's bean, "Why? Ignoring for a moment that she is a _ Weasley, _she's only going to turn you down. She's completely daft for the Chosen Prat."

Blaise's lips stretched into a broad grin, "Not anymore," he said in a sing-song voice. 

Pansy burst into the common room breathing hard and looking slightly disheveled. 

"Have you been," Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust, "_running_?" he asked. 

Pansy dashed over to him, saying, "Draco, I need to-" she looked at Blaise and narrowed her eyes. "You evil rat! You've already told him, didn't you!?" 

"Nope," Blaise replied, graciously. 

"Told me what?" Draco demanded. 

Pansy smiled with delight, "Yes!" She sat down on the couch across from the boys and looked at Draco. "OK, shut up," she said to the silent pair. "In the library today, Granger did this thing. It was quite brilliant really, especially for a Gryffindor. Which, by the way, I think she may have been sorted wrong. Though, I guess she was doing it for what she considered a noble cause. Maybe Gryffindor is where she belongs."

"Pansy!" both boys said at the same time. 

"Right, right. Anyway, she went through this whole list of questions with Potter, which he basically gave one-word answers to. Then she asked him to describe your hair!" she finished, vibrating with excitement. 

Draco stared at her for a moment, rolled his eyes, and turned to Blaise. "Translate," he said. 

Blaise straightened up to look Draco in the eye and said, very seriously, "St. Potter described your hair better than I would have. He talked about the length, the color, hypothesized about the texture," he reached up to flick at the blonde fringe over Draco's left eye, "he even mentioned which eye your hair falls over."

Draco looked back and forth between them, his brows drawn together in concentration. "I-" he began hesitantly, but, finding he had no response, he fell silent, absorbing the information. Then he looked back to Blaise and said, "I don’t understand. I could easily describe Potter’s hair, and it’s no surprise he can describe mine. He’s known me since he was 11, he-”

Pansy cut him off, "You weren’t there, you _don’t_ understand, but it was obvious that he's completely daft for you! Go find him yourself and see if I’m wrong.”

Draco scoffed, “That’s ridiculous. You know that every time I talk to him we end up fighting.”

“Draco,” Blaise said his name carefully and laid a hand on the blond’s forearm, “I need you to trust us. I was there, and I’m telling you in no uncertain terms that if you play this right, you could have him wrapped around your pinky finger.”

“Or your cock,” Pansy added with a wild smile. “Which would be so much better than a Greengrass. They both suck in bed.” 

Both boys looked at her then, each with a lifted, questioning eyebrow. 

“Oh please,” she said, “don’t act so surprised. Besides, this isn’t about me.” She started to kick Draco’s shin, “Get up and go find Potter!”

"Ow! Stop that you bloody cow!" Draco said, getting to his feet. He looked over both of them and took a deep breath, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles from his robes. "Fine, I'll go,” he said. “I will find Potter and prove you both wrong. We’ll most likely end up in the infirmary so come visit me there when you get word of the row," and swiftly left the common room. 

💕

Draco turned the corner and stopped short before he collided with Potter, who had been walking down the corridor that would take him to the Great Hall. They both stopped and looked at each other wearily, close enough to shove, but not for anything more intimate. 

“Malfoy.”

Draco knew talking would only lead to a fight. Without saying anything, he ran a hand through his own hair, letting it fall back into place slowly. He watched Potter’s eyes follow the movement. 

_ Interesting. But that doesn’t prove anything, _Draco thought, taking a small step closer. Potter stiffened but didn’t back up. 

Draco cocked his head, then bit his lip, trying to decide his next move. He watched, fascinated, as the Chosen One stared at his mouth. Draco let the teeth drag slowly across his bottom lip, leaving it red and plump. The space between them felt thick like the space between magnets. 

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Potter said, his voice quiet in the empty hallway. 

Draco smirked and moved a little closer. Potter still didn't back up, only tilted his head, slightly up, to meet his eye.

Draco briefly considered the idea that his next move could land him in the infirmary, but with the way Potter was looking at him, eyes lust filled, he decided it would be worth the risk. He leaned forward, letting his breath ghost over his ear and said, "That depends, how much are you going to let me do?" Feeling Potter shiver, Draco let his hand fall to grip at the other boys waist, flexing his fingers against the robes. "How much do you want me to do?" 

If Draco had thought through his past interactions with Potter then he would have seen it coming. It was always the same, after all, there was a pattern. He would instigate and rile Potter up until the Chosen Prat snapped and reacted. So, honestly, it should have been no surprise when he did just that. Harry moved with speed and force, forsaking grace altogether, and Draco found himself shoved against the stone wall of the hallway before he had even realized that Harry's hands had grabbed his robe. 

Harry's lips pressed against him ruthlessly until Draco could taste copper. He threaded his fingers in that messy hair and pulled him back. Harry stood panting while Draco removed his glasses and dropped them on the floor. Draco chuckled, "Slow down, I'm not going anywhere."

Harry met his eye, guilt and lust written in every feature, "You want this? Are you sure? Because I'm not really great at casual encounters."

Draco ran his fingers across Harry's jaw, listening to the boy practically purr. Tilting his head he leaned in letting his lips brush against Potter’s. "How long?" he asked. 

He never got an answer, but when he woke up with Harry the next morning in an abandoned classroom on a transfigured bed he decided to let it go. 

**Author's Note:**

> All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. We are forever in her debt.


End file.
